Can I Ask You A Question?
by JordanCollins
Summary: "Stiles, can I ask you a question?"


(Stiles goes to find Lydia and finds her asleep on bed)

Just as Stiles goes to say something Lydia's eyes crack open.  
"Hey Stiles," Her voice still enlaced with fatigue,"come lay down with me." She asked patting the area of the bed next to her. Stiles knew that he couldn't say no so he walked over and laid down next to the enchanting strawberry blonde girl. Once he was settled on his back Lydia cuddles up to him letting out a small sigh as she lays her head on his chest. She soon begins tracing circles onto Stiles chest, not notices the look of adoration in Stiles's eyes.

Lydia broke the silence slightly startling the normally energetic boy. "Stiles, can I ask you something?"

"'Course." Stiles spoke softly as he continued watching her trace patterns onto him.

"Are you a virgin?" She spoke, her voice hinting her curiosity of his answer. Stiles sat silent for a couple seconds before answers a soft no. This might have been weird if someone else had asked him, but this was Lydia and their relationship was like one he had never experienced. Even Stiles at his young age knew what they had was so rare yet so beautiful. He was curious at why she had asked him such an intimate question, but his thought was cut short when Lydia asked him another question. "What is it like?" Stiles had to stop and think for a minute before answering. "Well, despite what some people our age think it isn't all about the physical side of it. I mean don't get me wrong it can feel amazing but that's only a small part of it." Lydia looked up at the boy wiser beyond his years in fascination waiting for him to continue, "Sex, for me at least is more about the person you're with and your connection with them. Sadly, I didn't realize this until after I lost my viginity. Don't get me wrong it felt good, but I realized afterwards that it was nothing compared to what it could be if you did it with someone you cared for. Not like I don't want you to die care, but I mean truly care for. Someone you can't bare to live without, because without that person you don't know how you could breathe if they didn't exist. That if you didn't have that someone in your life you can't even begin to imagine doing anything without them, let alone having sex. Just the thought of losing her makes you wonder how you could even love again..." Lydia watches Stiles facial expression as he slowly trails off staring at the ceiling, clearly affected by what he has discovered.

"Stiles, you deserve the world, don't you ever forget that." Lydia whispered as she began tracing patterns on his slowly rising chest again. Stiles wraps on arm around the girl who meant so much more to him that she will ever began to fathom.

"Lyd, just out of curiosity, what made you want to ask me?" Stiles spoke as he looked back down at her. He waited a couple seconds allowing her to think.  
"I was laying in bed last night just thinking about everything that has happened and then Scott and Allison came to mind. Stiles, it's just that even though I've been the most popular girl in school and I could've had any guy I wanted I never had anything like what they have, and then what you've just said I don't know." Stiles continued listening silently, hanging onto ever word she said. "I lie awake every night thinking about it, about how I love someone so fucking much, but I know he deserves so much better than me." At this point Lydia had let a few tear slide down his porcelain skin onto Stiles shirt. Stiles tightened his arm around her as she continued."He is so amazing and smart and funny, but he doesn't see it. And I think that's what makes him so amazing. He is so humble and that is so rare." Lydia trailed off resuming tracing patterns on Stiles. They sat like this for a little while before Stiles was brought out of his thought.

"Stiles, can I ask you a question?" Lydia's voice was so soft he almost missed it.  
"'Course." He responded his heart immediately speeding up.  
"Have you ever been in love? Like truly in love." She said as she glances up at the beautiful boy next to her. She was surprised to hear him respond almost immediately. "Yes."  
Lydia was surprised and immediately began searching her brain for who Stiles could have loved before responding. "What was she like?" She doesn't even know why she asked as she began to feel tears build back up in her eyes.

"She's amazing. She's so beautiful and yet she is so unaware of it. She is so..." This was the first time Lydia had heard Stiles at a lost for words. Her heart was pounding and breaking at the same time yet all she wanted was for him to continue describing the girl that she will never be. "I've never met anyone like her. Her mind is so beyond her years and in that since I can relate to her. She is so intelligent and whitty." Lydia looked at Stiles as a small smile found its way to his face, but it was soon replaced with a frown as he continued talking. "The worst thing is that even after all of these years I don't think she loves me. And I don't understand how that I can constantly had this overwhelming feeling in my chest whenever her name was even mentioned yet she felt nothing." At this point Stiles had tears rolling down his face which was could to stir Lydia out of the shock of what he just said. She had never seen Stiles cry and now she felt as if her heart was physically breaking. She propped herself up and turned to look at him as she wipped the stray tears streaming down his cheeks.

As soon as Stiles looked her in the eyes she knew. She knew that she had done this him. She was the one that had caused him this unimaginable pain. Without giving it at thought she attached her lips to his salty chapped ones. Second later when she pulled back she had tears running down her flushed cheeks as Stiles cupped her face.

"I never knew, Stiles, I didn't know." She spoke as a sob left her lips, but immediately he was there, arms wrapped around her shaking frame not knowing what else to do.

What felt like eternity passed before the sobs subsided and they looked back into each others eyes. Lydia had never seen Stiles like this before. The look he had in his was so beautiful and filled with relief, but of course Stiles being Stiles still had doubt overshadowing it all.

"Lydia, who were you talking about earlier?" Lydia continued to stare at the oblivious boy telling him with her eyes, but she knew that Stiles was one that needed verbal confirmation.  
"You Stiles. I was talking about you. I didn't realize that I was until I woke up from the hospital and mom told me that you hadn't let my side. Even when she threatened, you still stayed. You cared so much about me and I was too oblivious to even notice. I had these feelings that I didn't understand so I just pushed them away. But here, lying with you, I know. I know that I love you Stiles." As Lydia looked at Stiles for any reaction she saw the doubt be replaced with shock. Pure shock. Before she could say anything else she felt him press his lips against hers as he cupped her face once more.  
As he moved back and stared back into her eyes nothing else had to be said. They layed back down in there previous positions and stayed like this for what felt like forever. Lydia was almost asleep when she heard Stiles speak.

"Lydia, can I ask you a question?" He spoke as his voice shook.

"'Course." She said back as she glanced up at him

"Earlier, when you asked me if I was a virgin I was going to ask you but..." Stiles was cut off by Lydia, "Yes Stiles, I am." The air around them suddenly felt thick and they layer there wordless for a couple of a minutes before Stiles spoke up,"Did you want to you know? I mean I completely understand if you don't or you aren't ready I would never rush you into anything that you wouldn't want to do I mean I've waited seventeen years so it's fine with me but if you wan.." Stiles rambling was once again cut off by Lydia's lips, but this time it was more passionate.

"Yes." Lydia spoke as she pulled away.

_  
So I love Teen Wolf and Stydia if you couldn't tell. This is my first TW story and hope you guys like it.

×SPOILER ×  
-Stydia fluff  
-Stydia sex

Please like and comment, I love hearing from you guys :)

All the love as always xx JC.


End file.
